


Astral Dad

by chilledmasonjar



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Astral Projection, Concerned Tony Stark, Hurt Peter Parker, Italian Tony Stark, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, The Astral Plane, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, concerned Stephen Strange, i don’t know italian but google translate does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilledmasonjar/pseuds/chilledmasonjar
Summary: tony and stephen have been together for a little while, but peter doesn’t know about stephen’s astral projection yet. one day after school when he comes to the sanctum to spend some time with his family, he finds out about it. he’s already lost too many dads, just let him keep this one
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	Astral Dad

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhh okay this took so much longer to write than i planned, but here it is! some good ol fashion angst that i told myself i would never write. anyways, sorry for any mistakes (i’m doing this from my phone) and let me know what you think in the comments!

Peter raced down the stairs of his school, ecstatic to get to spend the weekend with Tony and Stephen. It had taken a little while, but they were able to convince May that they needed to spend some family time together, especially since Stephen had just gotten home from another dimension. Peter had seen Tony almost everyday, but he hadn’t seen Stephen in almost two weeks and he missed him. 

Slipping into an alley, he quickly released the nanotech Spider-Man suit that was hidden in his bracelets, one on each hand. He slung his bag back on, tightening the straps as tight as possible before he swung off. 

“Hello, Peter. To the sanctum or the tower today?” Karen asked immediately.

“Hey, Karen. I’m hanging out with doc for a bit before we head over to the tower since dad’s in a meeting,” Peter said casually, as if he always called Tony dad. However, he only actually called him dad when the man wasn’t around. Well, there had been a few slip ups when Peter was tired, but Tony made sure to let him know that he was honored and would love if Peter called him dad. He was afraid, though. Afraid that once he finally was able to call Tony and Stephen his dads that something would happen to them. He’s lost too many dads for comfort. 

Before he knew it, he landed on the steps leading up to the sanctum, the doors opening before him. There were only a few people that the doors immediately opened for, Stephen, Wong, Tony, and Peter. When Tony and Stephen first started dating, Wong immediately made it so that they could come and go as they please, not wanting to open the door every time.

Peter walked through the doors, inhaling deeply at the smell of his home, second only to the tower. He let his suit melt back into his bracelets and threw his bag down near the door. Taking off his shoes, he called out, “Hey, doc! I’m here, where are you?”

He wandered the sanctum for a bit, a little shocked that he didn’t run into Stephen or Wong on the way. However, he found the sorcerer soon after and his heart immediately dropped to his stomach.

Stephen was laying on the couch in the library, hands clasped at his stomach and barely breathing. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to hear some sort of heartbeat. After a few seconds, he was able to hear one, but it was extremely faint. His breathing picked up and he ran to the sorcerer’s side. 

“Doc? Doc, are you okay?” Peter tried to keep the panicked tone out of his voice, but he’s pretty sure he didn’t succeed. He felt as the tears fell. “Come on, doc, wake up. I need you to wake up.”

Peter was full on sobbing, trying everything he could think of to wake Stephen up. After a few minutes of crying, he finally thought about calling Tony. 

“Peter? Is everything okay?” Tony answered after a few rings, probably having to excuse himself from the meeting. He knew that Peter wouldn’t call without an emergency, and he explained that to Pepper as he ran out the room panicking.

“Da-dad, he’s not waking up,” Peter sobbed into the phone, only making Tony panic more.

“Who isn’t waking up, Pete?”

“Pops isn’t…isn’t waking up,” Peter sobbed in between words. It took Tony a few seconds to realize who he was referencing to. Once he did, his stomach dropped and his anxiety spiked. 

“Pete, I’m on my way, okay? I need you to breathe, can you do that for me kid?” Tony ran out of the building, suit forming around him and letting him take off the second that he could. He knew that Peter didn’t hear what he said when he started mumbling. Tony’s heart broke as he realized what his son was saying.

“No, I can’t lose him. I can’t lose another dad, please,” Peter sobbed more, laying against Stephen’s chest now, sobbing into his robes.

Stephen’s astral form floated into the doorway, seeing Peter sobbing over his body and loosely holding his phone in his hand. He could just barely make out his boyfriend’s voice on the line, and a quick glance at the caller ID confirmed it. Sure, it may have said “Iron Dad” instead of “Tony” or “Mr Stark” like it had been in the past, but Stephen knew nonetheless.

He stayed there a little while, trying to figure out why the teen he had come to think of as a son was sobbing over his body. All it took was Peter saying something about how he’s already lost too many dads and Stephen was immediately over at his body and Peter. He forgot that he wasn’t able to touch Peter like this, causing the teen to flinch and look around, panic and fear evident in his eyes.

Stephen brought his astral plane form back into his body, immediately sitting up and wrapping the teen in a hug. He pulled his head into his shoulder, resting a hand on the back of his head and neck in an attempt to comfort him.

“Peter, hey, it’s alright. I’m here, I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere,” Stephen murmured against his temple, kissing it every few seconds. This was the first real time that Stephen has shown any sort of fatherly love to Peter and he was a wreck on the inside, too afraid to mess up. But this wasn’t about him, this was about Peter. “Everything’s alright, Pete. Match my breathing, alright?”

Peter didn’t respond, but he knew what Stephen wanted him to do. He brought his hand up to rest on the man’s chest, to anxiety ridden to do anything else. He heard Stephen whisper a small, “good job, son. Just keep that up, alright?”

Stephen heard Tony’s suit thrusters land at the door of the sanctum, hearing the creak as the man pushed the door open. He heard as Tony practically barreled upstairs and to the library, only stopping to gently enter just as he made it to the door. They both knew that Peter probably heard it too, there was no way that he wouldn’t. 

Tony pushed open the door to see Peter and Stephen sitting on the floor, Peter heavily leaning against him with his hand on his chest as Stephen had his arms wrapped tight around him. Tony’s heartbroke at seeing his son like this, feeling bad that he wasn’t able to help him. But from what he could see, Stephen had done a great job of calming their son down, and that made Toyn fall even more in love with the man. Tony just stood in the door for a few, waiting for Stephen to look up and invite him to join, which he did. 

Tony was at Stephen’s side immediately, sitting on the floor as he kissed his cheek and started rubbing Peter’s back. He looked at his face, noticing the tears drying on his face as he was fast asleep, exhausted from the impromptu panic attack.

“Hey, Steph. Is he alright?” Tony’s brow furrowed with concern as he looked at the sleeping teen.

“No, he’s not. But he will be,” Stephen sighed, laying his head on Tony’s shoulder as he pulled Peter a little closer. “We need to talk to him about astral projection sooner rather than later. I don’t want him to have to go through this again.”

“What happened? All I got was a call where he was sobbing and talking about how pops wasn’t waking up and how he can’t lose another dad. I was in the suit and on my way the second I answered the call.”

“Shit, I’m sorry, darlin’. I know you were in an important meeting,” Stephen met Tony’s eyes, full of remorse and a little guilt. “I had it under control.”   


“Steph, il mio mago, you have nothing to apologize for. You didn’t know how Peter would react to astral projecting and that he would call me. Besides, that meeting is nowhere near as important to me as my family is, okay? I have full faith in you no matter what, but Peter was scared and didn’t know what was going on (my sorcerer).”

“I- I’m so afraid that I’m not going to be a good enough dad for him. I’m afraid that one day neither of us are going to be there to help him and somethings going to happen, Tony,” Stephen looked his boyfriend in the eye, his hand gently moving to rest in the back of Peter’s head. Tony’s heart broke at the look in Stephen’s eyes, tears threatening to fall. 

“Stephen, mio stella, you’re an absolutely amazing dad to Peter and I’m so glad to have you by my side (my star),” Tony smiled the best he could at Stephen, trying to show all the love he could. “There may be a day where one of us won’t be there to help him, and i hate that with a passion, but we will always be there to help him pick up the pieces. He’s our son and that’s our job as his dads.”

“Thank you, darlin’,” Stephen stared at him, tears starting to stream down his face as he looked at Tony with all the love and admiration he had for him. His eyes widened as he realized something, only just now processing what all happened. “Did Peter really call me pops?”

“Yeah,” Tony chuckled with a little bit of his own disbelief. He knew that Peter called them dad and pops, but he rarely did it to their faces. Maybe this was a good thing, despite how it happened. “It makes sense. You are his pops after all.”

“Yeah, yeah, I am, aren’t I?” Stephen looked down at the sleeping teen, kissing his head before resting his chin there. 

“Come on, amore. Let’s go put him in his bed so he can sleep the rest of this off,” Tony stood up with his arms open, a silent offer to carry Peter. Stephen shook his head and stood up, Peter nuzzling closer to his chest at the disturbance. Stephen cast a quick spell to steady his hands as he began to walk towards the door. 

The room wasn’t strictly Peter’s room since he didn’t stay at the Sanctum that often, but he’s slept in there enough that you could definitely see himself in the room. There were comic books spread across the chest with a half built Millennium Falcon on top of them. He even had a couple of extra outfits in the closet and the dresser for times like these. Okay, yeah, this was Peter’s room and Stephen just never admitted it before. 

He laid Peter on the bed, gently covering him with the blankets. Stephen brushed his curls out of his face and sat next to him on the bed, thinking about how he suddenly gained a family without even realizing. Tony leaned against the doorway, staring at Stephen with heart eyes as he saw how gentle he was with their son. He knew that this was the right man for him, and that it was only a matter of time before they’d be saying “I do” in front of their friends. 

Stephen stood, walking over to Tony and hugging him. They stood there for a few minutes just holding each other, content with the others company. 

Before they walked out of the room, they each looked back at their son, who they assumed was asleep. They found out they were wrong though when they heard Peter say something. 

“Love you dad and pops,” Peter mumbled into his pillow, half asleep and pronto even realizing what he said. Still, both of them melted on the spot at their son’s words, not used to hearing him say it. Tony and Stephen knew that Peter loved them, and they knew why he rarely said it. 

“Ti amo, bambino (love you, kid),” Tony said, walking over to kiss the top of Peter’s head. Stephen was right there behind him tk do the same thing, kissing his forehead and saying, “I love you, Pete.”

Later that night, as Tony and Stephen laid together in bed holding each other, they realized that this was literally the perfect outcome for all of them. It wasn’t perfect all the time and they had their ups and downs, but it was as perfect as you could get when your family consisted of Iron Man, the Sorcerer Supreme, and Spider-Man. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls give me serotonin in the comments, i need it after this


End file.
